


Encounters

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Crack, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Loki and Dummy, five encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> ... Okay. I _had_ to post this set over. A set of five microfics for prompts. Loki and Dummy. _Tooth rotting_.

**Peace:**

Loki wasn't sure what he had expected of the mortal engineer's inner sanctum, but a bizarre, mechanical creature who responded to him with something the Allspeak translated as 'succinct-and-unimpressed' had not been it. For some reason, though, watching the ugly, defiant, clawed thing huff at him ... he did not wish to harm it.

**War:**

The creature - Dummy, it said its name was- wasn't often aggressive, despite the dismay and the lecture it had gotten when it had reported its visitor to Stark. However, when Stark interrupted the second visit (Loki had returned, he admitted, from raw curiosity) and Loki dared raise a hand to him ... Let us say that Dummy, like his master, was not incapable of violence. 

**Love:**

The third time, Loki made sure to mask himself in illusion, to be invisible to all, Stark and his creations both. Thus hidden, he had watched Stark put the ugly, misshapen creature back together, curl his hands carefully under damaged plates, and whisper soft reassurance. Loki did not know if Stark knew it, but Dummy's chitters back, translated by the Allspeak, were nothing but blind love.

**Marshmallows:**

It seemed to be some sort of joke between them, Loki thought, watching Stark toast marshmallows with some manner of flame lance, and Dummy playfully threaten him with a large red canister that, five minutes later, turned out to produce a fire-killing foam. It must be a joke. No master would ever respond so cheerfully to so blatant an assault if it were not. 

**Barbecue:**

The fire was searingly intense, fit to melt metal. The labs were locking down, Loki could track the progression, and fire-killing measures coming online, but all that was irrelevant. It wouldn't get here in time, not with the high, electronic screaming of a creature in pain echoing in his ears, as metal-and-plastic started to melt in the heat. 

When Stark arrived, fully armoured and desperate, not ten seconds later, it was to find Loki, defiant and mulish, standing over a warbling Dummy, his hands glowing with magic, and a red canister of his own.


End file.
